Big Bad Wolfy
by FaerieDustPrincess
Summary: This is Our first attempt at slash.. All reviewers are Welcome... Remus Lupin and Severus Snape... Enjoy (RLSS).... SLASH


**Some Quick things before the story**

**Moony-**(Hehe ur on my name thus I change ur nickname! Mua)**-** Hello readers... This is our (being Moony and Padfoot) first slash fic so don't hate us too much, alright? And we want plenty of reviews, good or bad! Hehe Hope you like it.

**Padfoot**- Yes, Yes, Don't hate us all that much! Be sure and check out the fav stories links and see if you like any of those too! Woot!

"Err, Professor Snape? You err... have a bit of... something on your face there..." a meek student pointed out"

"That _is_ very astute of you Erikson, however if you IMBECILES knew how to make a proper potion that did not blow up like a giant marshmallow we would _not_ be in this predicament now would we?" Snape barked, "Twenty points from Gryffindor for being a failure _and_ a nosey git." Being sure no one was watching, he abruptly turned and wiped his mouth, silently cursing that cuddly wolf under his desk...

**The Next Day...**

Severus Snape had just finished brewing the very intricate and complicated Wolfsbane Potion when he whisked away to an Order of the Phoenix Meeting. As usual, he was the last one to arrive. Severus tended to be the last one to show up, yet the first one to leave these meetings. Dumbledore greeted him with a polite smile and that ever present twinkle in his eye, which was returned with one of Snape's signature glares. Snape listened to the Headmaster's prattles distractedly, his mind on other topics than the ones currently being discussed. The foul mood that had settled itself upon his shoulders was due to many things, the most important being his summoning to an urgent Death Eater's meeting last night, interrupting his pleasurable time with his lover. Once the Order of the Phoenix meeting was adjourned, Severus was the first out of the room. Halfway to his dungeon quarters, he was intercepted by his mate, bouncing up from behind.

"Hey, Sevvy, wait up!" Remus Lupin called.

Severus, not one to deny his lover of 3 years now, ceased in his speedy gate and waited for the werewolf to catch up. Reaching for Snape's hand, the ex-defense against the dark arts Master began telling about his day. A slight flinch from Severus caused Lupin to cease his story and turned to his mate.

"What's wrong?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"It's nothing" Snape brushed it off as nothing and began to walk again.

"No, it _is_ something. Tell me, please" Lupin said, stopping him for a second time.

The potions master stopped and spun to face Remus, "It's just... I haven't spoken to you since last night..."

Remus smiled, "All the better for me to talk to you. However, that still doesn't explain... the flinch..."

"Well..." he started, "You see, since you hadn't been around, I figured.... I figured you were angry with me, or I did something to upset you last night..."

"All the better for me to touch you, then" Remus said, his voice low and sultry. Pulling Snape into a dimly lit area of the hall, Lupin began to caress any bit of exposed skin he could find. Immediately he felt Snape tense.

"Now what's wrong?" Lupin asked playfully.

"Nothing... just a little tight from last night..." He responded, his earlier glum mood quickly dissolving.

"All the better for me to relax you" Remus replied, his voice coy as he began to work Severus' overworked muscles. Moving closer, Lupin started to trail soft kisses down Sevvy's neck, causing him to emit a soft moan..."But I'm dirty and sweaty from the day..."

"All the better for me to taste you" Lupin replied, in between seductive collarbone kisses.

Acting like he didn't hear Lupin's reply, Snape continued, "And I reek of Wolfsbane-"

"All the better to drive me crazy" Remus said, before smothering Snape's lips with his own in a passionate kiss. The kiss, however, was abruptly ended by Severus' tensing yet again. Pulling away, Lupin gave him a semi-peeved look.

"What?" He asked, "Would you like me to get my Wolfsbane Potion at the local apothecary, because I will..."

First Snape glanced sheepishly at the red and gold rug at his feet, and then met Remus' eyes.

"No. I like my little wolf just the way he is, thank you." With that he wrapped his arms around Remus and pulled him close. Both smiled warmly at each other, and then headed back to Sev's quarters where they spent the better part of the night together. They were cuddling in bed when suddenly Severus gasped. Lupin looked at him, taking his hand with concern.

"This is twice in two days..." confirmed Snape," I'm being summoned again".

Reluctantly, Snape eased out of bed and got dressed. He almost reached the door when Remus spoke, "Sev?"

The pale professor turned to look at him.

"I'll wait for you to return, I promise."

A rare smile graced Severus' lips as he turned back towards the door.

"Oh, and Sev?" Remus continued, "I like my Death Eater just the way he is too. So be careful and come back to me, alright?"

Snape's face somber, he said, "I promise on our love. I hope I'm back soon..."

"All the better for me to welcome you back..." Lupin grinned, a pernicious glint in his eye.

With an actual chuckle Snape replied, "How I'll miss you, my big, bad wolf", he then turned and walked out of the door.

**Padfoot-** Did you like? Do you want a prequel or a sequel? How about more chapters? We can work with you if you review and let us know what you think! So let us know alright? Yip Yip


End file.
